Insanity in his Loyalty
by Kiyoyuki231
Summary: Ja'far would do anything for his beloved King. His loyalty cannot be challenged, but there was something else to his feelings towards the King of Sindria. Despite his scolding towards him, Ja'far simply wanted to keep Sinbad to himself; But there was always something in his way toward bliss, and he would get rid of it. Soiling his hands were never a problem for him after all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, looks like it's time to dust off this old account. I had started this a _while_ ago and left it sitting, but I finally got off my ass and finished the first chapter. Does anyone read this? I sure hope so, I was really motivated about this one. Unlike how I normally write, I actually have a plan-thing to go off of. Fun. I hope to those who read my stuff and anyone who cares will enjoy this. By the way, since I have no life I would LOVE to take requests. If you're interested, you can PM me. This is a really long author's note that no one will actually read, but for the sake of it, I hope you enjoy and do apologize for any mistakes you may find. Please Review to let me know what you think, thank you. **

**(Credit to my amazing friend for this beautiful summary.)**

 **Full Summary:** _"How much Ja'far would do anything for his beloved King. Is loyalty cannot be challenged, but there was something else to feelings towards the King of Sindria. Despite his scolding towards him, Ja'far simply wanted to keep Sinbad to himself; to look at every expression he could cutely make. To hear his voice murmur sweet nothings to him. But there was always something in his way toward true bliss, and he would get rid of it. Soiling his hands were never a problem for him after all."_

Ja'far thinks it started with loyalty.

It was nothing too unusual, the person who gave him a new life, a cleaner, more happy world to live in. It seemed only natural to follow Sin and do as he asked. If Sin told him to jump off a cliff, he would do it, no questions asked. Although Sinbad would never ask that of him, no matter how willing he was to do anything for him.

It became utter devotion.

Ja'far was almost unable to find any faults in him. He might has well have worshiped the newly made king of Sindria. He may have scolded him for not doing work, or drinking, but he still let him do it. It was all to hear him laugh, see that flush on his face, see him smile. He was just so...perfect. He never wanted him to leave his sights, or to see anyone be closer to his king than he was. Ja'far felt revolted by the women that would throw themselves onto him, giggling as they argued of who would accompany him to his bed that night. The adviser was content with imagining him getting _rid_ of those women, so that Sin would be his, only his. But he knew Sin wouldn't like that, he wouldn't want him to soil himself with blood once again. So he maintained self-control, never would he draw a blade on an innocent, no matter how he wished to.

That was when it became insanity.

Again he saw those women throwing themselves all over his precious Sin. How revolting. He did notice though, that one had walked off, all by herself. It was going to be the worst mistake she would ever make. This particular woman had been rather insistent, doing her best to shove her generously sized chest in his face. It was a shame that he had to stain her golden curls with her own sickly red blood. But Ja'far had to, he couldn't help himself.

How _dare_ she. How dare she ever come near Sinbad, the thought of him bedding her was ridiculous! And so, he followed her. His well trained, quiet footsteps were unnoticed by his victim. She stopped at a balcony, leaning over the railing to look out at the sky. How vulnerable she was! Ja'far chuckled to himself, he would get rid of her, and Sin would have no knowledge of his deeds. All he had to do was give a little shove and her death was "an accident". It was perfect, he thought, absolutely perfect.

She didn't notice the pale man closing in behind her, but let out a high pitched squeak when a foot had swept her legs out from under her. She held onto the railing with her life as she lost her footing. Then two hands grabbed at her ankles and forced her over the railing. She screamed as she felt herself fall to her inevitable death. The last thing she saw were two dark eyes on the face of a crazed man, who smiled down at her.

Ja'far didn't know who the woman was, nor did he really care. All he knew is that she wouldn't be missed. He retired early that night, not bothering to dispose of the corpse. That would only be more suspicious.

As he worked that morning he heard the commotion outside, the guards must have finally discovered her corpse. He laid his quill down onto the partially completed document and went to 'investigate' the commotion.

"General Ja'far! Thank goodness you're here, something horrible has happened!" One of the guards said, his face plastered with shock.

"Calm down and tell me what exactly is going on here." Ja'far stated.

"The- the dancer, from last night, she must have...jumped or something!" The guard gasped.

"Why on Earth would she do something like that? Whatever the case I suppose there's not much we can do now, please go sit down and rest, you have taken quite the shock. I'll take care of everything from here." Ja'far grasped the man's shoulder in a comforting gesture, he seemed to relax slightly.

"Th-thank you, I will. Shall I inform the King?" He said

"Do not concern yourself, I will take care of it." The guard nodded.

"Understood"

And that was the end of that. The guard left him with the woman's corpse as he went off to do something else. The adviser looked down at his handiwork and smiled. He smiled in a way that would send chills down your back and be wary of yourself. He chuckled at the sight of her dried tears on her blank open eyes. Those eyes used to be looking at Sin, but now, Ja'far felt a bubbling laugh, now she would see him no more! Oh it was so easy, far too easy to eliminate her. He began to laugh, and laugh over her cold unmoving body. She was gone, forever! Why hadn't he done this sooner? That was no matter, as he made plans for disposing her body. There were still many on the list...

Ja'far didn't want to tell the king, after all, the reason he got rid of her was so that he wouldn't remember that she ever even existed. But not informing him would be far too suspicious, and he couldn't have anyone knowing who the true perpetrator was. He knocked twice on the door to the kings bed chambers, his face already flushing happily at the thought of seeing his king completely asleep, and completely vulnerable. No one else could see him like this though, only him. Deciding the king was most likely still asleep, Ja'far opened the door anyway.

The stench of sweat and sex in the air made him scowl. He must have brought a woman in with him. Ja'far glared down at the dark haired woman with utter contempt. If only she would just wither away, erased from existence. How _dare_ she lay with Sin, she wasn't worthy of even breathing the same air as him. This must be corrected, just like any other mistake. That however, was for later.

Ja'far shook Sin to wakefulness, his bleary amber eyes looking up at Ja'far.

"Something you need Ja'far?" He asked groggily.

"Indeed, I need to discuss a recent incident with you, _privately_." Ja'far stressed, as the woman had just woken up and began listening in.

"What happened?" Sin's eyebrows furrowed, oh that look of determination on his face, how Ja'far adored it. The thought that anyone else got to see it was torturous.

"Well after you clothe yourself we can talk." Ja'far spat before leaving the room.

It had taken a few minutes, but Sinbad had joined Ja'far in the courtyard, where the body still lay. Sin's face was paled with his horror-even when he made this face he was delectable- Ja'far mused.

Sinbad crouched down next to the corpse, sorrow dominating the other emotions he felt, "How could this have happened?" He mumbled.

"We believe that she may have jumped from the balcony up there, her motives are still uncertain." Ja'far answered.

"She seemed fine when she was talking to me. Why would she do something so drastic?" Sinbad questioned as he stood again.

"Sin, you of all people should know how easy it is to mask one's true emotions."

The king let out a dry chuckle, "I suppose you're right, you usually are."

"Naturally, shall I arrange a funeral for her?" Ja'far felt the bitter taste in his mouth from just saying those words. She should rot where she died if he had anything to say about it.

"Yes, that would be best. Contact her family if at all possible." Sin said as he began to walk towards his room.

"Understood."

Ja'far had, thankfully, just finished all the preparations needed for a proper burial of the corpse. She would be buried, of course, it is what Sin asked of him. He was already months ahead of work for Sindria, so he busied himself with some other pressing concerns.

The woman from Sin's room and his plans to eliminate her.

He could go back to basics and simply kill her as he had done to many others in the past. But he would need to go through the process of burning his clothes and any other evidence, which would be a pain and easily noticeable.

He could poison her food, but it would be difficult to accurately estimate when she would be eating and if she were to leave her food unattended. But poisoning wasn't a bad idea, perhaps later if he needed to pin the blame for all the murders then the chef would suffice. It was a shame, their chef was good at his job.

Perhaps drowning was an option, Sindria was filled with many ponds and lakes, and Ja'far knew where each and every single one of them was. In theory it should work, the issue was getting them into just the right spot to have it appear an accident.

The ocean was always a popular area during festivals, it seemed that then would be the best time to execute his plan. He would have to lead her away from the group though, far enough so that they would be unaware of her struggles. It seemed the young assassin he once was still lived in him, no matter how Sin tried to forget the crude blood-stained child.

Ja'far covered his now smiling mouth with his sleeve, a habit he had developed to hide his expression-politics were much easier when they hadn't the idea of what he was feeling. The child then would have scoffed if he was told that this was who he would become. The last thing that child would have wanted to be was some government official that slaved over their work, never having a chance to feel the rush and exhilaration that came with taking someone's life. Thankfully, Sin was mostly blind to the fact that Ja'far had never truly given up killing. The occasional foreign official would mysteriously go missing after speaking poorly of the king. Knowing the way Sin looked at him after those incidents, he had probably realized it was him. The look of disappointment wasn't very nice, but he felt no remorse. He did it for Sin after all, he wouldn't allow them to scorn his reputation. He didn't receive, and didn't expect to receive, and praise for his actions.

Ja'far stood before retreating to his room, it was enough planning for now. Although he seemed to avoid it, sleep was a necessity. Any work he did for Sin had to be perfect, no matter what.

Once he finished the final signature he would be free for the rest of the day, leaving him to continue pondering his course of action. To drown her in the ocean, he realized, would look too deliberate. For now, he wanted these to be 'unfortunate accidents'. There was, however, the lake not too far from the palace and shopping district. When the country was still developing, Sin had foreseen the possibility of children drowning. Ja'far had agreed to his insistence on putting up guard rails.

These rails _would_ have been an issue, but being part of the development of Sindria, he knew how the guard rails were put together. And where they were weak.

They were held together by nails. Although simple, nails held the railing together well enough. But if he were to loosen them, there would be a great possibility of the railing collapsing.

Then there was the issue of getting her alone. The first woman had conveniently placed herself a good distance from the crowd. This would be a little more difficult.

Perhaps she had something he could use on her records? He faintly remembered recording a young woman's debt. She does look like the young woman he had met with concerning the debt.

Her file was somewhere...in...here. Debtor section, woman...this looked to be it.

Adara Saam, this was definitely her. She has a rather substantial debt inherited from her gambling father. She began working for the palace to pay off the debts. Such a beautiful, dedicated, young woman. It was such a shame, had she chosen to be an official he could have made good use of her. It can't be helped, he supposed.

Now that he had a good idea of what his plan was to be, he put the festival documents in his drawer. Normally he greatly disliked Sin's need for holding these celebrations so often. It was a double edged sword economically, it was so very costly to prepare, but tourism and shopping greatly increased for the festivals. They would cancel out, and end up just being a waste of time.

But for his plan to work, he needed the festival. People, at later points of the night, would be far too drunk to notice her absence. Most people would be in the market district anyway, isolating them. All Ja'far had to do now was sabotage those guard rails and wait.

 **A/N: And that's that. If you like it, then please leave a review so I know if I should even bother writing more. Thank you so much for taking your time to read this and hopefully reviewing, it means a lot. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sinbad was rather surprised that Ja'far had suggested a festival. He typically despised the very concept of them, far too loud and crowded for his introverted lifestyle. Ja'far simply stated that a festival would assist them economically, or something of the sort. Sinbad certainly wasn't going to argue, if he got to drink without his adviser nagging his ear off then it was fine by him.

Ja'far did, however, leave rather hastily after suggesting it. He 'needed to get the preparations underway' as he said. Although, the preparations Ja'far had in mind were drastically different from what Sinbad had assumed they would be. Those preparations were all in order, Ja'far had always been sure that his documents were in perfect condition. He rarely left anything out of place, unintentionally at least.

He approached the railings rather late that night, most of the shops had closed and guards stood lazily at their posts. Ja'far scoffed, he would have to remind himself to hire more attentive guards. His time as an assassin had taught him to take advantage to such negligence. Such as this case, when he crouched to the old fastenings of the wooden railings. He would have preferred something more sturdy initially, but this worked quite well for his intended purpose. Ja'far's Balalark Sei gouged into the wood under the nails, forcing them out of the wood. He had to make sure it was perfect, they needed to be sturdy enough to stand, but weak enough to collapse with added weight. He would've loved to kill in other more _ensured_ methods of killing, this had too many variables and did not ensure the death of the target. But it would have to do, he could only do so much without being noticed.

With the last nail loosened this railing was fit to break, now he just had to wait for tomorrow night's festival to set in.

As per usual, he had not slept that night. Even after joining Sinbad, the ex-assassin had always thought of sleep as an inconvenience. Sleeping would make him defenseless for hours on end. His heightened senses did not exactly make relaxing as easy as Sinabd made it to be. Honestly that man could sleep through a war if given the opportunity. Then again, he could never stand people getting hurt or killed. Ja'far scoffed, that was the one blatant difference between them. A cold blooded killer who wouldn't bat an eye if someone was murdered nearby. Death was just a part of life for him, just a statistic, another job well done. He always was rather systematic when it came to his work, be it murder or financing.

Financing was a bore in comparison, but Sinbad needs him to do it. Sinbad wills it, and he complies. Nothing was more pleasing than Sinbad depending on him, look to him for help. It was trust. A trust he cherished with his very life.

The sun rise was his cue to get to work, despite not actually having any. He would _make_ work for himself. First on the agenda? Wake the king.

His footsteps were silent, a trained technique he was forced to master. The door did not whine when opened as it would for a maid or other servant. There was the king, sprawled out on his bed. The sheets were tousled, exposing his bare chest. Why he felt the need to sleep in the nude was something Ja'far could never understand. Not that he was complaining about seeing it. Sinbad was, for the lack of any other term, the most attractive person he'd seen in his life. And he'd seen a lot, albeit most were dead.

That did not mean he particularly liked it either. On some occasions, Ja'far would be unable to wake the king, leaving it to maids. That meant that those _maids_ got to see _his_ Sinbad like this. They didn't deserve that kind of privilege, no, only him.

The bed gave in to his weight as he sat next to Sin's sleeping form. Grey eyes watched the slow breaths bring the toned chest out and in. It was a shame, Sin looked so peaceful now. But work was work.

"Sin," Ja'far's pale hand grasped a tanned shoulder, "wake up."

"mngh..huh?"

"Come on, get up. I won't let you sleep all day, you need to announce the festival."

"Festival?...Oh right!" Sinbad sat up with nearly startling speed. If only he woke up this quickly every morning.

Ja'far wasn't able to say anything before Sinbad started frantically getting dressed. The adviser sighed, the frantic man's hair was a total wreck. Why did he insist on having long hair?

"Sin, you need to brush your hair." Simple commands were best. Even if he sounded like a doting mother.

"Could you do that for me? I need to get this stuff on." He replied, referring to his vast amounts of jewelry.

The albino couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, "Certainly" he stated. He ran a brush through the long strands, gently removing the various knots and tangles.

"You know, I hadn't expected you of all people to suggest a festival like this." Sinbad attempted to insight conversation

"It may do us some good, tourism has dropped noticeably since last month. I thought this may bring us back some of the benefits. There is also taxes to be collected here so we can focus on more public works. You had suggested for a more public school to be built."

"If this was all it took then I suppose I should ask for public works more often!" He laughed

"Don't push your luck, there's still plenty of work to do" Ja'far finished tying the long hair off.

"You're no fun."

"That's not my job, sir."

Sinbad only frowned a little, but went to his balcony to tell his speech anyway. The people of Sindria were just like their king: joyful, social, and enjoyed the relaxing in the sunlight. He was amazed that anything got done without him.

If it was anything that the people got excited for were the festivals. Nothing gave them an economic boost quite like a festival. And so the preparation and set up were done much earlier than anticipated. He was fairly certain that _she_ would be there.

Quickly came night, the city was lit by the festival fires. The king was drinking like a madman on his perch, laughing with Sharrkan as they watched the dancers.

So nothing had changed.

There was his target. It was not her turn to dance, apparently she was on the next shift. How convenient.

He approached, tapping her shoulder. Adara moved her thick black hair to her other shoulder as she looked over to him.

"Adara Saam?"

"Yes?"

"I need to speak with you for a moment, it concerns your debt."

I was so amusing to see her face morph from playful to bridging on terror. She got up and walked with him without question. If only his previous targets had been this easy.

He led her to the fence, Adara was not suspicious. He leaned on a fence and she followed suit. The fence groaned quietly under the stress, he hid his smirk.

"What is the issue, sir?" Her voice was wary.

"It may or may not be on your part. I just haven't been receiving the documents of each of your payments. You've made all your payments these past months, yes?"

"I believe I have, the last bill was about a week ago if I'm not mistaken." The wood began to yield to her weight, just a little longer now.

"I see, perhaps I had not received the document of that payment. Are you certain that you sent it in?"

"I could have sworn I did. Maybe it hasn't reached you yet. Did you-"

Then it happened, the wood snapped under her. She squealed as she fell into the water.

Dammit, someone might come to help her!

Ja'far dove in after her, this probably looked as if he was helping her. Under the water he grabbed her arms, pulling her down deeper. Her eyes held such a wonderful look of horror.

Her hair swayed all around her in the water when she struggled in his tight grip. He wasn't letting go, of course, but this wasn't good if this lasted any longer. Ja'far would have to breathe eventually, even so he still had the upper hand. He had a full breath of air in his lungs, the young woman lost quite a lot while screaming.

He felt a little light headed when she finally went limp. Letting do, her body floated to the surface. The adviser frantically swam up, coughing just as he could breathe again. That wasn't pleasant, but it certainly wasn't for her either.

He still had the problem of her debt, she had no relatives to take on this debt. But it was worth it, another girl taken out. He saw a man running to him, a guard.

"Are you alright, sir?" He yelled.

"C-could you, get the...king for me." Ja'far gasped.

The guard nodded, running off again.

Ja'far let his head rest on the ground, not letting his eyes close, but at least attempting to catch his breath.

His white hair still stuck to him as he lifted his head to the sound of Sin's voice.

"Ja'far! What the hell happened here!"

"The fence, it...broke. She fell in and I tried to...help her. Dammit Sin, I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine Ja'far, gods you could've died! Here," He extended a hand.

"You have little faith in me. I can protect myself. It's other people I struggle with."

The king grabbed his pale arm and pulled it over his shoulder. Sinbad began walking him to his quarters.

"Nonsense, you tried did you not? You're too light, you need to take care of yourself more." Sin worried.

Ja'far could walk by himself, but Sin doting on him like this was not a bad thing. He could keep this act up a little longer.


End file.
